Battle of the Alien Hunters: Na'vi Vs Predator
by DeadliestFanFics
Summary: The first of my Deadliest Warrior fantasy fanfics. More to come.


Battle of the Alien HuntersNa'vi Vs. PredatorIntroduction

Na'vi: Stalwart native of the unforgiving planet of Pandora

Predator: The universally feared and hated hunter from beyond the stars.

Weapons/X-Factors/Special Weapons

Na'vi: Bow, Spear, Hunting Knife

X-Factors: Toughness, Size, Strength

Predator: Wrist-blades, Combi Stick, Disc, Plasma Caster

X-Factors: Toughness, Camouflage

Weapons Challenge

Bow Vs. Plasma Caster—Edge: Plasma Caster

Spear Vs. Combi Stick—Edge: Combi Stick

Hunting Knife Vs. Wristblades—Edge: Hunting Knife

Disc Vs. Na'vi X-Factor-Toughness—Edge: Na'vi

Simulation

The Na'vi warrior entered the clearing cautiously, his elders had told him of the strange happenings in this part of the forest, and though he had not seen, heard, or found any sign of the strange thing they spoke of, he knew the prudence of his tribe's elders, and was taking no chances.

He knelt down in the middle of the clearing, asking Eywa for guidance in this matter. No sooner had his mind uttered the fifth word of his mental prayer than an all-too-familiar sensation overcame the experienced hunter: that of being watched…

High above the seemingly oblivious blue behemoth, on the limb of a great tree, a barely perceptible figure locked on to the heat signature of its prey, and fired…

Rolling instinctively to the side after his keen ears registered the strange and disturbing erupting sound, the Na'vi narrowly avoided the beam of strange light that struck the ground beside him, causing a spray of dirt and grass in all directions; a small crater now blemishing the earth where the proud warrior had crouched.

Following through with his instinct, he almost immediately whipped his bow to the direction the horrible, destructive light had come, only to find…nothing?

Actually, he could swear he saw _something…_something sliding down the trunk of a great tree, with an accompanying, vague screeching sound, raking off bark as it went, and disappearing behind the bushes at the base. It looked like a collection of air that, thick with the heat of the day, becomes visible. The Omaticaya did not know what to think; had he gone mad? Was he up against an evil spirit?

The Hunter, seeing his prey draw his primitive weapon, initiated and escape from his vantage point using his wrist blades to slow his descent form the massive tree to the ground. It was here, behind a new vantage point, that he would wait to make his next move…

Convinced his enemy had been seen, the Na'vi hunter silently inched toward the bushes, his bow at the ready. Suddenly, a burst of light erupted from the bushes and slammed with vicious force into the chest of the warrior, causing him to drop his weapon, and fly backward ten paces onto his back, griping his chest in agony.

Writhing in torment from the horrible burning sensation that seemed to extend well beyond the inflicted area, the Na'vi managed to maintain his focus enough to spy the same air-like specter emerge from the bushes, where it quickly became something else entirely…

For the first time, lying on the ground in extreme pain, the Omaticaya beheld clearly his assailant; it was small, not much bigger than that of the sky people's true form, it wore minimal clothing dotted by wicked looking metallic objects, a strange, tentacled-looking head hid behind a cold, unfeeling mask. The creature made an unsettling croaking noise.

Through his watery eyes, the Na'vi watched the thing stalk slowly in, clearly with the intention of finishing his kill. The Omaticaya had shifted his position on the ground- though it was quite possibly the worst pain he had ever been in, he stubbornly refused to give in to this new and vile threat to the peace of Mother Eywa—His feet were now facing the way he had come into the clearing, with just enough room to surprise the creature…

Readying his blades, the Hunter slowly and triumphantly strolled in for the kill. The blue beast's legs moved with surprising speed, as the Hunter soon found out—for he barely had time to register the fact that he had been kicked before he was flying through the air. He landed with an unceremonious tumble at the opposite end of the clearing. Now it was the Hunter's turn to lurch in pain as he struggled to maintain his vision.

The Na'vi, still reeling from the last attack, resolutely staggered to his feet. He drew his spear from his back and let out an ululating Omaticaya battle cry, in bitter defiance of the pain that still surged through his body, and charged the thing…

It would have done better to simply remain quiet, thought the predator, as the cry of battle and the all too apparent sound of his newly invigorated quarry's approach seemed to return the Hunter to functionality, as he deceptively groped about the earth, letting his prey believe him mortally wounded, all while slowly rising to his feet.

Having closed in, his spear ready for a killing blow, the Na'vi thrust his weapon in…only to have it broken in two. The creature, with a speed that matched his own, spun around in an almost imperceptible motion, brandishing a spear of its own.

Shocked by the all so sudden counterattack, the Na'vi stared dumbstruck for a moment-for he only had a moment—as the creature launched into a swift and deft series of spins and thrusts, the first of which glanced the Na'vi's stomach as he only barely dodged out of the way.

Thinking quickly, the Omaticaya jammed the sharp end of the shattered spear into the shoulder muscle of the frenzied alien. This drew from the creature a screech of pain that was absent from the Na'vi's first successful hit on the intruder.

It wails like a wounded yerik, thought the Na'vi backing up to retrieve a weapon that had not yet been broken: in this department, he found the bow that he had dropped earlier. He quickly scooped it up, mounted an arrow, and took aim at his injured enemy.

But the Hunter was far from finished, though he was wounded and in intense pain, it was nothing he could not remedy after this impudent prey was brought down. Hearing the cock of the primitive weapon, he launched a small, circular projectile with a movement equally as deft as his spear maneuver with his other hand at his quarry.

The warrior, hearing the thing more than he saw it (as it made a loud whirring noise) instinctively knew to dodge: he ducked to the ground…but not before releasing his arrow…

The Hunter's attack had changed the desired trajectory of his enemy's projectile, but it found a nonetheless critical mark on his leg. The huge arrow soared through the Hunter's thigh, burying it's tip in the ground behind him, it's shaft protruding out from his leg, trapping the Hunter in a one dimensional realm of pain and immobility.

All the Hunter could do now was scream. It screams like a wounded _yerik, _thought the warrior, picking himself up off the ground. It had come time to dispatch this enemy of Eywa once and for all. He drew forth his hunting knife, began a charge, then leaped high into the air with the intent of landing on his foe…

Well aware this may just be his last hunt, the Hunter looked up to the soaring giant. All was not lost, however; he still had one trick left up his netted sleeve…

As the huge, blue beast came down, a sudden _shink _sound came form the Hunter's right arm, and just as the warrior was about to plunge the blade into the hideous creature, finishing it off, a sudden, gripping pain halted his endeavor…he tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgle of blood. The blood cascaded down from his face and onto the mask of the one from whom the pain had been dealt.

Many a time had the young Hunter felt the exhilarating sensation of tasting his quarry's blood, but this time, he could not savor it, not with the pain he was in. Desperately, he twisted his wristblades in the stomach of the troublesome prey—whom he had now come to regard as a legitimate enemy, and pulled up

A second fountain blood, more profuse than the last, issued from the mouth of the warrior, showering the Hunter's mask once more. The mammoth went limper than he had been for a moment. Underneath the mask, the Hunter grinned at the victory…

But, to his chagrin, the massive warrior's head raised up and looked him square in the face, a grin of his own plainly splayed across his cat-like face. Gritting through the pain with a resilience that made the Hunter balk, he slowly raised his dagger and determinedly thrust it into the creature's chest.

The Hunter let out a resonating roar of agony that filled the entire jungle. When it was over…so was the Hunter.

The warrior slowly dislodged himself from the monster's blades, wincing and coughing with every motion. There was no time to celebrate, the warrior knew he needed to find the village healer, and fast.

Victor: Na'vi

Kills

Na'vi: 501

Predator: 499

Conclusion

This was incredibly close, but, in the end, the Na'vi's size, strength, and durability won out against the Predator's more advanced weaponry.


End file.
